1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting block for connecting a telephone set to a telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a connecting block for telephone includes a jack into which a plug provided at the end of a cord of a telephone set is inserted and includes a box-like housing for enclosing the jack. In many designs, the jack has an opening exposed through a window formed in the upper surface of the housing. The housing is secured to or embedded in a wall or other fixed member of a building.
However, in the above conventional connecting block, such a jack is fixed in the housing which has the window opening only in one direction, so that, in some mounting positions, the space left above the upper surface of the housing may be too small to permit insertion of a plug therein.
In such a case, another connecting block is required which has a jack opening located on a side of the housing. Therefore, in installation work, two types of connecting blocks must be prepared, and if the direction of insertion of the plug is to be changed after installation of a connecting block, the connecting block must be replaced by another one. This may lead to increased costs and labor.